


Romantic Summer Vacation

by cadkitten



Category: Sadie (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Cumshot, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao and Ruki plan a romantic summer trip, just for the two of them. But problems just seem to keep popping up for Mao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyparade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toyparade).



> For toyparade, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest. Prompt: PG until the end where they could have sex if they want, or a huge plot twist. *Okay, I'm sorry, but my brain doesn't do PG *cry* I'm trying very hard to make it as non-sexual as possible, but especially with the two you gave me to work with... *sigh*.  
> Also for the VK club contest - romantic summer trip  
> Song: "Midnight Voyage" by Ghostland Observatory

Mao sat on the curb in front of his apartment complex, patiently waiting on the shuttle that would take him to the airport. He'd already been sitting there for twenty minutes and the shuttle was fifteen late. He sighed, checking his phone again. Maybe it had forgotten him and he'd be totally screwed. Ruki would raise hell if he wasn't on time or didn't show up at all.

He quickly texted the other man, knowing full well that if he didn't, Ruki wouldn't shut the hell up about it for months.

_Dude, fucking shuttle still isn't here. Waiting on it. Sorry._

He snapped his phone shut and gazed down the street, his leg bouncing impatiently. He shielded his eyes, seeing a white van approaching and stood up to get a better look. As luck would have it, it appeared to actually be his shuttle. He grabbed his two bags and stepped out into the gutter. The lumbering white beast of a van pulled up and the guy in front popped out, taking the ticket Mao offered him and opening the side door.

No sooner had the small blonde plopped down in the seat than the driver slammed the door. He buckled up and kept his bags close, eyeing the man who smelled suspiciously like pot from the corner of his eye. He blanched and pulled his now vibrating phone from his pocket. Of course, it was Ruki.

_You're gonna be late..._

He rolled his eyes and texted back. _I know. It finally showed up._

He shoved the phone back in his pocket and edged further away from the man beside him, who was now edging toward him. The guy leered at him and then reached out toward Mao's neck. Mao grabbed his hand and twisted. "Back the fuck off!"

The guy yanked his hand away and cowered against his side of the van, much to Mao's relief.

The rest of the ride was spent in relative peace, since the guy didn't try anything else. On the downside, Mao had a headache by the time they got to his drop at the airport from the nauseating smell of the other man. He jumped off, pulling his bags out with him and took off for the automated ticketing counter. Once there, he spent almost thirty minutes in line, waiting on other passengers - who were presumably in less of a hurry than him - to dilly dally around and get their boarding passes.

When he finally got his pass - in far less time than the other people - he rushed to the security checkpoint and dumped his baggage on the conveyor belt, also removing his shoes and everything from his pockets and placing those in a grimy looking plastic tub. He padded into the small air chamber where he felt very wind-swept during the fifteen-second air blast test. After departing that, he walked through the metal detector and immediately set that off with his piercings.

He stood there as a female guard waved a wand around at him, making him pull his shirt down and reveal his throat and neck piercings. A few more swipes of the wand revealed that his crotch area contained metal. He groaned inwardly, realizing he hadn't traveled since he'd gotten two certain areas pierced.

"Sir, we will need you to follow us to the private room." A burly American looking man spoke to him and Mao simply followed him, giving one last glance at his bags, wallet, and everything else. The woman guard set them to the side and gave him a small smile. He turned back to the guy just in time to not run right into him. The guard opened a door and Mao was almost forcefully dragged inside. He stared at a second man who was snapping a glove on.

"Listen... I have two piercings. I swear that's all that's setting the alarms off." He reached for the button on his jeans and quickly popped it open, sliding the zipper down as well and letting his pants fall to his knees. His boxers followed and he pointed at the head of his penis, showing one piercing and then lifted his balls, showing the second.

The first guard started laughing and the second arched an eyebrow at him. "Masochist?"

Mao grabbed his underwear and jeans and hauled them up, fastening them once again. "Sadomasochist, actually." He smirked. "I like giving myself pain. Both ends of the process get me off." He put his hands on his hips and leveled an annoyed gaze at both men. "So, can I go now? Since I'm already late and probably have missed my flight by now?"

The first guard opened the door and the second stared sullenly at his glove, taking it off and depositing it in the trashcan. Mao exited, grabbed his shoes, shoved his feet in them and then shoved things into his pockets, not caring where they went. He slung his bags over his shoulder and all but ran toward his gate, clutching his boarding pass and passport. Odd how they hadn't checked that. Maybe the girl had done it for him.

He arrived at the gate to find only Ruki standing in front of the desk, a severely worried expression on his face. Mao shoved his boarding pass and passport at the boarding attendant and she scanned him in, doing Ruki's last and telling them they had almost missed the flight.

Once they got their bags in the overhead compartment and took their seats - which were four rows apart - Mao leaned back in his chair and groaned softly. He reached into his pocket and took his phone out, texting Ruki one last time before they had to turn their phones off.

_I'm so sorry, babe. They um... didn't like my new piercings._

Mao could see Ruki answer the message, but he didn't get a reply and the stewardess began forcing them to turn everything off. Mao turned the power on his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket, ignoring the woman because he'd heard the instructions a million times already and they never changed. He wondered how many people ignored it the first time even and wouldn't have a clue what to do if they crashed in water. The image of a hundred or so people flailing in freezing ocean water amused him and he grinned out the window.

Soon enough, they were taxiing down the runway and then he felt the push of the liftoff, his body loving the feeling way more than it should have. Someone a few rows behind him made use of their barf bag and he snorted. Fucking pansy-ass people and their dumb-shit stomachs.

After they straightened out and stopped climbing altitude, he pulled out his book and began reading. He'd wanted to talk with Ruki, but their seating made that impossible... well, more annoying to anyone between them, really. And Mao knew better than to piss Ruki off by being rude to others. The man beside him started drinking like a fish and he settled on ignoring him until it became obvious that the guy wasn't going to leave him alone.

The fourth time the guy tried to start conversation Mao placed his book in his lap and leveled a glare on the pudgy man. "Do I look like I want to hold conversation? I'm reading." He held up the book. "R-E-A-D-I-N-G," he carefully spelled the word out, "this does not mean I have a neon flashing sign over my head that says 'hey, you, moron! Bug the fucking shit out of me!', so leave me the fuck alone." He picked his book back up and found his last sentence as the man began yelling at him.

He glanced up a few minutes later, after the man had calmed down and stared at the back of Ruki's head. He seemed to be either passed out or trying really hard to be. But then he saw Ruki's hand on the armrest, his knuckles white from gripping it so hard. A blue airline blanket rested over his lap, obvious by the edge of it sticking out into the aisle. Mao narrowed his eyes and peered more carefully. Sure enough, the blanket was moving somewhat. The little shit was jerking it right there in his seat! He shook his head, but watched, his own cock hardening and making his seated position very uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, Ruki moaned a little and then started a fake coughing fit to cover the sound. The girl next to him started patting him on the back and Mao had to bite back his laughter. Surely the chick wasn't that oblivious. But then, she didn't know Ruki like he did. Most people weren't total voyeurs like his lover was. But Ruki had done the oddest things since they'd been together - things like this. Mao placed his book over the significant bulge in his pants and leaned back a little, letting the book press on it.

He watched Ruki get up and wander to the restroom. Mao knew he'd pull the same thing, except he had no blanket and books did a piss-poor job of covering such acts. Instead, he endured his erection, riding on the knowledge that Ruki had gotten off and he'd watched at least part of it. He'd demand compensation for that later, for sure.

Hours later, they landed and everyone began to exit the plane. Mao and the pudgy guy ended up arguing over Mao's bag until Mao stomped on the guy's toe and yanked it from his fingers, putting it over his shoulder and marching down the aisle. He met Ruki in the line to get passports checked and stamped and almost instantly glued himself to the other man. "This trip sucks so far... I hope it gets better real fast."

Ruki smiled back at him and nodded. "I bet it will. Sorry it's sucking for you."

Mao shrugged a little, shoving his entry papers at the clerk and then turning on his cell phone again. She checked them and then stamped his passport. She did the same to Ruki's and they slipped past the counter. "Did you carry all your bags on?"

Ruki nodded. "Yeah, didn't want to have to deal with that shit too. You?"

Mao tugged at the straps to his bags. "Right here."

They exited the building and Ruki headed for the vans that would take them to their hotel. His name was checked off he list and the guy spent the next eight minutes looking for Mao's, finally finding it misspelled four pages from where it should have been. They climbed on and again, the only seats were separate from one another, though at least this time they were within talking range. Mao glanced over his shoulder and scowled. "Who the fuck spells Mao, M-O-W, anyway? Aside from that, nine am obviously means nine am, not noon. Fucking idiots taking info down on the phone!"

Ruki offered a small smile. "Calm down, Mao... it isn't that bad."

"This is the what? The fourth bloody thing today? I can't take much more, Ruki. This is supposed to be relaxing, not 'let's deal with morons' time!" He felt like he was going to explode.

Ruki yanked out his phone and furiously texted a message, which Mao got within seconds. He pulled out his phone and read it.

_I'll blow you tonight if you just deal with this like a normal person and not some wack-job. Okay?"_

Mao flipped the phone shut and huffed. "Fine." He crossed his arms and stared out the window at the ugly buildings as they passed by. It was almost a forty-minute trip to the hotel and Mao remained staring out the window the entire time, not moving at all. At least there wasn't any druggie next to him this time.

When they arrived at the hotel, they got out and Mao headed directly for the reception desk, his papers, ID, and credit card in hand. He waited behind another couple and when it was his turn he shoved the paper across the desk along with his ID. "I reserved a room."

The man behind the counter snapped his gum and arched an eyebrow, taking the paper and examining it. He typed in a few things and then took Mao's ID, typing in a few more things. Finally, he pushed both back at Mao and shook his head. "We don't have a reservation under that number or your name. I show that number as having been canceled over a month ago."

Ruki's hand suddenly clasping Mao's shoulder was the only thing that kept him under control. His eyes blazed and his heart thundered in his chest. What next? Was the goddamned sky going to fall on him? With luck, maybe, it'd at least avoid hitting Ruki. He took a deep breath. "Fine. Do you have another room then?" He asked the question through gritted teeth, his annoyance and frustration clearly showing.

The clerk typed in a few things, then a few more, and finally looked up and shook his head. "Our last room just got reserved."

Mao snatched up his cards and the papers and turned around, stomping out the front door. "That is the last fucking time I stay at this branch of hotel. In fact, it is the last fucking time _anyone_ I know stays at one. I'll make damn sure of it!" He didn't even check to see if Ruki was following him, just kept going.

Three blocks later, he found another hotel that didn't look astronomically priced and he entered the lobby. He reached out and slammed the little bell on the counter. An elderly woman came out and greeted him with a pleasant smile and a whiff of lemon verbena cologne. "How can I help you, sir?"

He rubbed his head. "I need a room. Two people, one large bed. Preferably one facing the beach."

She nodded and flipped open a small logbook, beginning to rifle through the pages. "Looks like we have two rooms. One on the second floor and one on the first. I'd suggest the one on the second floor because of the possibility of a storm tonight."

"Would it be available for the next three days?" He gave her a hopeful and slightly pleading look.

"Of course. We usually don't get people for more than a night here. But that won't be a problem." She smiled. "The rate is seventy a night for the two of you." She peered around. "Where is the second person?"

Mao glanced out the glass door, praying Ruki was standing there. And he was, smoking a cigarette. "He's outside smoking. By the way, is the room smoking or non?" He looked back at the woman and was almost surprised to see that she didn't look at all shocked.

"We use a machine on each room after people stay, so it is fit for non-smoking, but can be used as a smoking room if you'd like." She filled out a small form and then pushed it across the counter to him. "If you'd please fill in the info I've marked..." she trailed off as she bent down to rummage under the counter.

Mao quickly filled in the form, adding his name, billing address, credit card info, and Ruki's name. He slid the form back just as she straightened up again. She handed him two medium sized, gold tote bags. "I normally only give these to honeymooning couples, but you seem a little stressed out, so I thought you might like one anyway."

Mao took the totes and she ran his credit card, humming to herself under her breath until she pulled off the little receipt and a copy for herself. Mao signed and thanked her as she handed him two keys.

"Do you need help getting up to the room?" She tapped the small mat in front of her, showing where the room was located and then where the stairs were.

The vocalist bowed slightly. "We'll be fine, thank you. You've already done so much."

She nodded. "Will you be visiting the beach tonight?"

Mao nodded. "That was the plan."

The woman ducked back down and came back up holding two towels and another key. "Here are some beach towels and a key to our private stretch of beach. No one is using it tonight, so you'll be alone." She skirted around the counter and ushered him toward the door. Ruki joined them and they climbed the stairs. "Breakfast and dinner are included in your price. Lunch is only an extra five dollars a day. I'll have dinner ready in your room by eight, unless you'd like it earlier or later."

Mao glanced at Ruki, almost missing a step, but the blonde caught his arm and pushed him on up the stairs. "Eight is fine, thank you," Ruki responded.

The woman unlocked the door to their room with her master key and held it open for Mao and Ruki to step inside. She set the towels on the edge of the bathroom counter and smiled at them as she exited. "You make a lovely couple. I hope I can make your stay as pleasant as possible." With that, she departed, leaving only her scent behind as she closed the door behind herself.

Ruki dumped his bags in a corner and plopped down on the bed, a moan leaving his lips as he hit the mattress. "Oh god, Mao, this is heaven. Come try it."

Mao carefully deposited his bags on the foldout rack in the closet and then shuffled over to the bed, lying down next to the other man. He hummed his approval as his body met with the soft cushiony feeling of the mattress and blue-striped comforter. The king size bed was basically perfection and the feeling of Ruki lying next to him after they'd been apart so long was even better. He rolled over, pulling Ruki into his arms and holding him close. He gently kissed the other man, only pulling back so as to not start things before they actually wanted to go to bed. He glanced at the clock. It was a little after five at night.

He slipped away from Ruki, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. "It's almost dark because of the mountains. Let's get out there and use the empty private beach. He kicked his shoes off and then pushed his jeans and boxers down, padding over to his bag and unzipping it, rummaging around until he found his swim trunks in it. He pulled them out and slid his legs into them, drawing them up his muscular frame. A smile curved his lips as he turned back, seeing Ruki's ass just before he, too, finished changing into his swimwear.

They both put their sandals on and grabbed a towel. Mao took the keys and they headed out the door and down the stairs. Almost immediately, they found the gate to the private beach and unlocked the huge wrought-iron gate, shutting it with a rather large clang behind them. They ditched their towels, keys, and shoes on a couple of lounge chairs and raced toward the ocean. Ruki dived in first, straight into a wave and Mao followed without hesitation. He was a strong swimmer and knew Ruki was, as well.

For the first hour or so, they just fought the waves, giving it all they had and enjoying the hell out of it. Soon enough, though, they became tired and Mao dragged himself out of the water and plunked down on the warm sand. It was wet and felt like heaven on his back. He closed his eyes until he felt himself being mud-packed. At that point, he peered up at Ruki, who smiled deviously up at him. "What?" the overly excitable vocalist asked cheerfully.

Mao grunted. "You're covering me in mud... any particular reason?"

Ruki grinned. "For the hell of it."

Mao closed his eyes again. "Have fun then, 'cause it feels nice."

Ruki continued applying mud to the other vocalist, lightly massaging it into his skin at times. At others, he simply plopped it on and patted it into place. By the time he was done, he could hear Mao snoring ever so softly. He smiled and began raking more mud toward himself. Once he had a sufficient pile, he gently placed a good portion of it over Mao's toned abdomen and began to shape it.

He continued shaping it until he had formed a medium sized cat out of the mud on his lover's stomach. He smiled, petting it one last time with his wet hand. He pulled back and admired his work before leaning over and holding Mao down by his shoulders. "Wake up, baby."

Mao blinked up at him, his gaze unfocused and confused for a minute. When he finally caught on to where he was and why Ruki was waking him up, he predictably tried to get up.

Ruki kept him in place. "I built a cat on you. Don't move. I'm going to go get our cameras and hope we have enough light to focus it right." He beamed at the other man and then got up, running for the gate. He grabbed the keys and sprinted to the room, washing his hands and then rummaging through both of their bags and getting their cameras out. He left he room again, noting it was just past seven thirty.

Once he'd dumped the keys back on their towels, he rushed to Mao, finding him lying there as if he'd never moved and Ruki smiled down at him. "Thanks for not moving." He knelt down between Mao's legs and turned on his camera, taking a few pictures with his flash turned on and then a quick video. He repeated the action with Mao's camera and then set the cameras aside, carefully splitting the cat into fours and piecing it back together on the ground.

Mao sat up, watching as the final piece was added. "You know that'll wash away overnight, right?"

Ruki shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I built it for you anyway, not for someone else." He gestured at the cameras. "Get those will you?"

Mao grabbed the cameras and stood up. "You can be so sweet when you try, Ru."

The blonde snorted. "Yes, but I don't try often... only when I know you're really paying attention to me." He turned away and darted up the beach, singing loudly.

Mao followed at a slower pace, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trunks. "I always pay attention." The words were mumbled, less than half-hearted, and more than a little hurt. By the time he got to the gate, Ruki was waiting on him, towel around him and keys in hand. Mao took the other towel and the room key, following the other man back to the room.

When they entered, Ruki glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until dinner supposedly would be ready. He headed straight for the shower. "Join me?" He glanced at Mao, who looked a bit sullen.

Mao shrugged. "Do you want me to?" He tossed the towel in the corner of the bathroom, feeling a bit bad that it was a muddy mess. He'd check with the lady later to see if he could do a load of laundry for her or something. He knew it wasn't normal of him to think about such things, but he'd been raised a bit differently than most people and at times, it tended to show.

Ruki reached out, taking Mao's hand and tugging him into the bathroom. He stopped dead and stared at the beautiful sight before him. Black and gold swirled marble adorned every surface in the place - toilet, sink, shower, and a tub built for three. They stepped in and Ruki immediately turned on the shower. "Shower first, tub next." Mao followed the other man in and they quickly rinsed the sand from their bodies and shucked their shorts.

Once they were clean of mud, Ruki slipped out and began filling the tub with warm water.

Mao, however, remembered the little gold totes he'd received and went to get them. He reappeared with them and handed one to Ruki as the other man sank into the tub. "The lady gave them to us. She said they are usually for honeymooners."

Ruki opened his and began to root through it, a smile slowly spreading over his face. "Lube, condoms, a small vibrator and a small feather."

Mao peered into his. "A blindfold, flavored lube, bath salts, and matching soap, shampoo, and conditioner." He pulled out the bath salts and poured them into the water. He tossed the soap, shampoo, and conditioner on the rim of the tub and then launched the rest of the bag at the bed before coming back and sliding into the hot water. He immediately moved over to Ruki, his hands sliding down the other man's body and touching him in every way he could. "God, I've missed you."

Ruki moaned as Mao's lips attached to his neck. Memories of dinner and the fact that it'd be coming soon flitted through his mind, but he ignored them. The old lady had given them things for honeymooners. She wasn't an idiot and he assumed maybe she was observant enough to get that they were together. He grabbed the soap and began washing Mao while the other simply feasted on his neck, eventually moving down to his nipples and then reaching over to turn off the faucet before the tub overflowed.

Mao threaded his fingers through Ruki's hair and kissed him fiercely. When he pulled away, his eyes were darkened with lust. "I saw you on the plane, Ru. I know you came right there, right in front of everyone, and you liked it."

Ruki licked at his lips, blushing a little but smiling nonetheless. "Yeah, I sure did. And if I'm not mistaken, I owe you a blowjob."

Mao pulled himself up onto the rim of the tub and stared down at his already hard cock. "Then do something about it, already."

The small vocalist shifted in the water, pulling himself close to Mao and then leaning down, taking the other in his mouth in one movement, sucking deep and hard the way he knew Mao liked it. One hand rested on Mao's thigh and the other lightly caressed the other man's balls, his touch feather-light and teasing. He began to bob his head and Mao cried out in the same moment Ruki heard the door click open.

But Mao didn't seem to care, so Ruki didn't stop, only continued sucking his lover's cock, tasting his pre-cum on the back of his tongue and moaning around him because of it. Mao gripped the edge of the tub and got better footing. He began to thrust into Ruki's mouth, knowing this was one of the very rare occasions he could let himself go. They both had days before they had to sing again and that was enough time to repair any damage he could possibly do with his cock.

Ruki could feel Mao tensing, hear his breathing increase and his moans become more wanton and less able to be held back. Within seconds, Mao exploded in Ruki's mouth, his hot, white cum spurting down the other man's throat as he cried out Ruki's name. Ruki took it all, actually enjoying the taste of Mao's release on his tongue. He sucked until he was sure it was all gone and then finally drew back, grinning up at the other vocalist. "Was it everything you imagined?"

Mao smirked, slipping back into the tub and pressing Ruki back against the slick wall. "And more." He kissed the other forcefully, taking his cock in hand and jerking him off, his grip tight and his strokes fast. He knew Ruki lived for quickies and frankly, he had nothing to complain about, since it meant he got off more often when they could be together. By the time he drew back for air, Ruki was falling apart in his hand, literally screaming Mao's name as he arched up hard, his cum spreading in the water.

When they separated, they both shampooed and then pulled the plug on the tub, using the removable sprayer to rinse their hair and bodies. Mao got out first, grabbing a towel and trotting into the bedroom. A virtual feast was spread out before him, complete with a table and two chairs. He grinned. "Hey, Ruki... I think things go uphill from here."

Ruki came up beside him, his towel hanging low on his waist. "So it would seem." He slipped an arm around Mao and leaned his head on his shoulder. "It's about damn time."

**The End**  



End file.
